


Missy is a Dirty Slut

by ChrysanthemumRose



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumRose/pseuds/ChrysanthemumRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy gets what she deserves for being a stupid conniving slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missy is a Dirty Slut

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of bad writing a story that's so mean towards a character who only appeared in one episode but I hated her so much when I saw that episode. This was supposed to be part of my longer Girl Meets World story but I realized this made no sense like that so now it's its own thing.

Lying there dying in the alley she understood. She realized that she deserved everything that had happened to her. She came to know that the hole in her lung and the pool of blood expanding around her were the inevitable conclusion of the path she walked herself down. In that moment she hated her attacker but she hated herself more.

XXXXX

It was Friday which meant there were assignments due. Of course Missy hadn’t done any schoolwork, she never did. Missy was a slut, she used her body to get what she needed. So this Friday while other students had breakfast Missy slipped into a seldom used utility-closet and asked, “Do you have it?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” replied the nerd who had been waiting for her. He had all Missy’s classes and he always did her homework and helped her cheat on tests. Right now he had the homework he'd done for ready to give to her. “Give it to me first.”

Missy reached up under her skirt, slipped her panties down, and handed them to the nerd. He put his fresh treasure in a Ziploc baggie. She took out a fresh pair of panties and began to put them on. “I want to touch it,” he interrupted her.

“No, that’s never been part of our deal.”

“If you don’t let me touch it, I’ll tell everyone what a slut you’ve been,” he said knowing that with these words he’d won some small victory.

“Nobody will care, they know how I am,” she spat back, still confused as to where he was taking this. Did he really think he had something over her? Did he think she could be blackmailed? She was the one using him, she was not going to let that be reversed.

"I'll tell them about the teachers you've been sucking off for good grades. Your gravytrain will be over and maybe you'll be sent to some reform-school," the nerd said, revealing the secret he knew about her. Missy doesn't just sell her panties to a nerd who does her Math, Science, and English work, she also sucks off Mr. Burkinbake, the Art Teacher, and Mr. Washington, Computers Teacher, so she doesn't have to turn in any work in their classes to maintain a low-A average in them. She was proud of knowing how to use her body to get what she wanted and she wasn't going to let this little shit fuck up her plans.

"Fine, you can touch it but be quick and don't even try to put any of your fingers in it," she said, conceding to his demands. He reached up her skirt and touched her kitty. It felt great, soft and warm and slightly moist. It was a magical thing and he wanted to be inside, to put his fingers and cock inside it and feel what it felt like inside. But just as he'd barely touched it she jerked away from him, grabbed the homework, and put her panties on while mumbling words of disgust at him and left.

XXXXX

"Miss Bradford, please stay here." Missy expected Mr. Burkinbake to keep her after class. She hadn't done the assignment but, like a good slut, she knew how to make up for things she didn't want to do. When the bell rang she didn't even move to leave because she knew she had to stay behind. Mr. Burkinbake locked the door behind the last student who left then approached Missy and said to her, "You know, you've been a very bad girl."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Burkinbake," she said in her the sweetest voice she could muster while following him behind and easel that would hide them from the camera in the ceiling, "is there anyway I can make up for how bad I've been?"

"See, that's the problem," Mr. Burkinbake said, suddenly very somber and very close to her, "the only way you know how to make up for anything is to do  _more_ bad things." He gently pushed her down so she was kneeling in front of him. "Like you don't know how to beg forgiveness." She opened his pants and took his cock out. "Like you don't want to change, you don't know how to change." She was sucking him with skill she'd been perfecting for years. Taking him as far down her throat as he would go then letting it all out and licking all along it. "You don't see any reason why you should change, you're happy this way." He was almost there, he could barely hold his composure to finish his monologue. "You're satisfied being nothing but a dirty slut and-" he couldn't finish his monologue. Instead he gasped and grunted and came in her mouth. She swallowed most of it but some dribbled out of her mouth.

"You talk too much Mr. B," she said wiping her mouth on her sleeve and standing to leave.

Mr. Burkinbake grabbed her by her shoulders and held her in front of him. "Right now you might think you can go on living like this, slutting around and sucking men off to get by, you might think you're okay being nothing but a hole for men to use but one day this lifestyle will catch up with you. One day you won't find it so easy to live like this, you'll find it's hard to live with yourself knowing what you've done. I don't know what you'll do then but I hope you'll change, I hope you'll stop doing this sort of thing."

Missy leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "If you want me to change stop letting me do this with you." And she left to head home.

XXXXX

On her way to leave the school Missy was spotted by Mr. Washington. “Ay yo, Missy, c’mere,” Mr. Washington said. ‘Oh hell, it’s him,’ thought Missy. Mr. Washington represented everything Missy hated about being a slut. The nerd she met in the closet and Mr. Burkinbake were easy, simple, the extent of their usefulness easily ascertained, what they were willing to do was obvious; Mr. Washington was the opposite of them, he was a disgusting nigger, he only taught at the school because of AA, he was mean with her, stank of booze and shit, and he often talked of taking her home getting her drunk and introducing her to his “friends”. He was dangerous but she was a slut, she couldn’t avoid him.

“Okay, coming,” she said. She cried inside as she walked toward him, remembering that the last time she was with him she did something she thought she trained herself not to do: she gagged. She knew how to keep from gagging when something was shoved down her throat but the stench was too much for her.

Mr. Washington led Missy into an empty classroom. He suddenly picked her up and laid her down on a desk. “Yeah, this’ll be purfec,” he said. He took his stinking cock out and unceremoniously began pumping into her throat. She laid there just taking it, using none of her skill, she was just there to be used. When he looked down in her face it was blank, she was trying to will herself to be somewhere else; a closet, a coffin, anywhere but where she was.

After some amount of time that Missy couldn’t possible calculate Mr. Washington ejaculated in her throat and pulled out. She got up left, ran home as fast as she could.

As soon as Missy got home she went to bed and cried herself to sleep. She knew she didn’t want to change, not completely, she told herself. She told herself she needed to be more in control, that she’d make sure to be safer from now on. But she knew she was lying to herself—sluts are never safe.

XXXXX

Missy woke to the sound of her phone playing never "Never Gonna Let You Down", her ringtone. When she picked it up to answer it she saw it was 9:30. "Hello, who is this?" she asked into the phone.

"Ay babe, you know, it's me, DaLucius, we almost there, you best be ready," the voice in the barked out. 'How the fuck did a pavement ape get this number?' Missy wondered as she went to sit in the living room, 'Hell, he's probably just confused.'

"You have a wrong number," Missy calmly assured the tard in the phone, "whoever you think you're coming to see isn't here at this number."

"Nah, bish, it's gud, we see you door right here," and he hung up. 'Some fucking people,' Missy thought. She laid out on the couch to go back sleep but then she heard a key in her front door lock. "It can't be," she mumbled, but it was. The door was unlocked and in poured the beast who had been on the phone and at least a dozen more like him. A whole pack of them. And Missy knew why they were here and she knew it was different from the other times: they would take what they wanted and she'd get nothing, she was powerless.

Two of them approached her, one grabbed her hands, the other took her feet. More of them ripped her clothes off while another poured something down her throat. They undressed and their turd-looking cocks were already erect. She knew what would happen next and she was ready. This is what a good slut was supposed to, a good slut’s supposed to get drunk and get fucked by groups of strange men. And Missy was a good slut.

They took turns fucking her ass and pussy and mouth. They fucked her on the couch and on the floor and it didn’t take them long to release her hands and feet because they realized she wouldn’t go anywhere. Missy wasn’t in any state to move anywhere. Part of it was the dizziness from the heat and the stink and the booze. But it was mostly because she was pretending she wasn’t here or at least wasn’t here like this. She wanted to find a happy memory to escape into, some childhood bliss to help mask the situation she was in but she couldn’t find any of those memories. So instead of pretending she was somewhere else she pretended she was dead; if she was dead what they doing to her wouldn’t matter, it couldn’t hurt her.

Eventually they had all filled her, and her pussy and ass were both full of their diseased semen. As she came back to life she vaguely noted that she should have herself tested or the cocktail of infection in her orifices might cause her problems. The dressed and left(“C’mon, niggas, we got places to be”) most of them kicking her in the gut on their way out. And then she was alone, lying leaking on the floor.

XXXXX

Missy was still drunk from whatever she’d been given so in her inebriated state she decided it was a good idea to wander the streets. But on one street there was an alley and in that alley there was a crackhead and since he didn’t often have pretty girls stumbling past his alley he took this opportunity and grabbed her, shoved her behind a dumpster and raped her. Remembering he got a gun from somewhere and reasoning that dead girls don’t talk to cops he shot her and left to look for a new alley to call home.


End file.
